Love History
by Anny Haylie
Summary: Os pensamentos de sakura em um momento muito bom de sua vida... Kkkkk Songfic com a musica Cry Mandy Moore


**Cry (Songfic)**

**Mandy Moore**

**Composição: Mandy Moore**

**Atenção essa songfic se passa em dois tempos! As falas do flashback (- Fala dos personagens) e os pensamentos de sakura ao lembrar ( - "Pensamento"), ou seja passado e presente! **

**Chorar**

Eu sempre lembrarei  
Era fim de tarde

Flashback

- Sasuke, você está ai há horas... Vai acabar doente! – Dizia Sakura já pela milésima vez.

- Me deixe em paz, vá embora logo! – Dizia Sasuke também pela milésima vez.

-"É ele nunca me ouvia sempre rebelde, sempre frio. KKkkkk bem feito pra ele, sempre acabava com dores musculares terríveis".

Durou pra sempre  
E terminou tão rápido

- Está bem então... Já que é assim, ficarei sentada ao seu lado...

-Ok

- Sasuke... Responda-me com sinceridade, você já se preocupou comigo alguma vez?

- Claro!

- "Ele se preocupa comigo? Ahhh que ótimo!" Verdade mesmo sasuke?

- Uééé! Nós somos uma equipe e a nossa segurança vem em primeiro lugar, por que nós trabalhamos em grupos!Não foi isso que Kakashi Sensei nos ensinou no primeiro dia do time sete?

- Ahh entendo...

"Eu sempre ingênua achava que um dia ele iria gostar de mim, Kkkk também com aquelas perguntas ridículas... Era mais do que esperado ele sempre me chutar".

Você estava completamente sozinho  
Encarando um céu cinza escuro  
Eu estava mudada

- Sasuke por quanto tempo você vai me ignorar? Sempre tão serio tão frio... E alem do mais o que tem nesse céu cinza escuro de tão especial? Prefiro os dias de calor... ú.ù

Em lugares que ninguém encontrará  
Todos os seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente  
(guardados profundamente)

- Ahhh Sakura irritante! Por quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui perguntando e dizendo besteiras? Eu vim pra cá pra ficar sozinho! Sua companhia me estressa! Já que aqui eu não tenho sossego vou almoçar!

- Desculpa Sasuke...

"Eu não disse, que cabeça eu tinha pra perguntar aquilo pra ele? Minhoca? Kkkkk Bem eu sempre fui a irritante pra ele, mas eu entendia a dor que ele guardava no coração em lugares que ninguém nunca iria encontrar...".

Foi então que eu percebi  
Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
O momento que eu vi você chorar

- Sakura-chan!!!! Por que demorou tanto!!! Hoje a comida é Lamen!- Dizia Naruto enfiando a cara no vigésimo prato de lamen.

- Tudo bem não estou com muita fome hoje – Sussurrou Sakura desanimada.

- Desse jeito vai acabar com anorexia... – Disse Sasuke no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

"Ahhh será que ele me achava magra? Kkkkk e eu sempre com aqueles regimes idiotas... Pensando que assim ele ia gostar mais de mim... BOBA! XDD... Bem agora tenho que ir buscar as crianças na escola".

Fim do Flashback

Era fim de setembro  
E eu já tinha te visto antes (e você foi)   
Você sempre foi o frio  
Mas eu nunca tive certeza sobre isso

- Chegou cedo Sasuke! – Dizia Sakura colocando comida no prato pra duas crianças.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum! É até bom por que assim eu posso dormir mais cedo também!XDD

-...

- Quer que eu tire a sua comida?

- Não! Vá colocar as crianças na cama...

- Ok... Criançada todo mundo escovando os dentes e se trocando pra dormir! Já vou lá colocar vocês na cama.

Você estava completamente sozinho  
Encarando um céu cinza escuro  
Eu estava mudada

- Pronto Sasuke já estão dormindo, mas o que está fazendo ai sozinho?- Perguntava Sakura observando Sasuke sentado na sacada.

- Curtindo a paisagem... – Respondeu Sasuke agora observando Sakura se sentando ao seu lado.

- Está uma noite linda não é? – Dizia Sakura com um belo sorriso.

Em lugares que ninguém encontrará  
Todos seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente  
(guardados profundamente)

- Não tanto quanto esse seu sorriso... – Disse sasuke deixando uma Sakura alem de corada. Sem entender nada!

- Sasuke você... Está mudado...

- Eu? Kkk foi você que mudou... Por acaso você não se lembra daquele fim de tarde?

- Kkkk me peguei hoje mesmo me lembrando daquele dia...

Foi então que eu percebi  
Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
O momento que eu vi você chorar

- Você foi a única que nunca me deixou sozinho, Obrigado meu anjo...

-Não foi nada meu amor... – Dizia sakura abraçando Sasuke receosa pela reação do homem.

Eu queria te abraçar  
Eu queria fazer com que isso fosse embora  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria fazer o seu tudo. Tudo certo  
Eu sempre lembrarei...

- Precisava dizer isso... – Dizia Sasuke retribuindo o abraço.

- Não sabe como eu me sinto feliz em ouvir isso...

- Eu ser sozinho?

- Não, você falar comigo assim... Tranqüilo...

-...

Daquele fim de tarde...  
Em lugares que ninguém encontrará...

- Também preciso te dizer uma coisa...

- O que?

- Eu sempre me preocupava com você... Por que eu te amo...

Em lugares que ninguém encontrará  
Todos seus sentimentos foram guardados profundamente  
(pra sempre esteve em seus olhos)

- Não tanto quanto eu te amo...

- Obrigado Sasuke... – Dizia Sakura sem conseguir conter as lagrimas...

- Obrigado por quê?

Foi então que eu percebi  
Que sempre esteve em seus olhos  
O momento que eu vi você chorar

- Por ser tão bom pra mim...

- Não é mais do que minha obrigação por ter casado com você...

- Kkkk Sabia que eu adoro cada dia te conhecer e mais e me surpreender cada vez mais?

- As surpresas só estão começando!

Se entregando  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer  
Eu queria te conhecer.

- Não sabia que você era tão convencido! – Dizia sakura estranhando a resposta de seu marido.

- Decepções fazem parte...

- Kkkkk eu sei... Te amo amor!

- Também te amo flor...


End file.
